hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20: America's Cleaning Of The Storage, Part 2
The twentieth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on June 5, 2009. It is the continuation to Episode 17 and finishes the adaptation of America's Cleaning Of The Storage, as well as adapting two of the "Extra Stories". Plot Summary Italian Hand-Grenade Germany gives Italy a demonstration on how to properly throw a hand grenade. When Italy tries to replicate, he throws the pin instead of the actual grenade (which remains in his mouth), much to Germany's horror... England's Egg England announces a machine that will make hard-boiled eggs but as he goes into the explanation, America cracks an egg on his head and eats it, as France proceeds to do the same. Eggland England announces another invention of his: Bubbling beer. But before he can explain its function, France cracks England's head with a mug of beer; this causes a fight to break out between the two as China looks on while holding his panda (he comments on how "peaceful" the Allies are). America's Cleaning Of The Storage America, in a voiceover, narrates how he tried to clean out his storage room, but that it reawakened memories of both good times and bad; while he speaks, shots from the segment in Episode 17 are shown. As America realizes the significance of the scratched musket, a title card for the Revolutionary War (1775-1783) flashes onto the screen, followed by a shot of a younger America holding the musket as the scene segues into a flashback: England and America stand on a battlefield; America informs the other that he wants freedom, that he's no longer England's child or baby brother, and that he will secede. England charges at him with his bayonet thrust forward; America blocks with his own musket, but it is sent flying out of his hands. England approaches the disarmed America, pointing the blade at his head as he mentions that the younger's incompetence is outstanding; reacting to this, the other American soldiers prepare to fire their guns. However, England hesitates and finds that he unable to shoot America. Dropping his musket onto the ground, he falls to his knees and breaks down in tears. America watches England cry and briefly flashes back to a childhood memory where the two of them held hands as they went home together. He stares down at England on the battlefield and says that he used to be so big. Back in the present, Lithuania (who has finished making coffee) finds America standing outside with a melancholic look on his face. America explains that the storage room was so filled with trash and dust that he couldn't get any cleaning done. Lithuania offers to serve the coffee outside. As they drink, America mentions that he was unable to throw anything away due to the memories, and he feels like he's become an old man. However, Lithuania says that he's simply grown up. A final shot of the toy soldier is shown with the caption "End". Teaser Lithuania comes across the old toy soldier when he cleans the house. As he picks the toy up and mentions how "cute" it is, a panicking America screams that England is coming and that he needs to hide it quickly. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *America *England/UK *France *China *Lithuania Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China: Yuki Kaida *Lithuania: Ken Takeuchi English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Lithuania: Josh Grelle Trivia *The first and second segments were originally from the "Extra Stories". America's Cleaning Of The Storage was also originally an Extra Story, but was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. *In the original hand-grenade strip, Italy explains that he'll never know when his "Red Devil" grenade will explode, while a footnote refers to the unpredictability of Italian grenades. *This episode ran 5 minutes and 30 seconds in its original Animate.TV broadcast, due to an advertisement for the third Hetalia Character CD. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes